


Princess

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [4]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Princess

Sam had been able to find a house for rent at a decent price about two hours away. You’d opted to take a couple sleeping pills for the trip. Between getting jostled, and Negan… You didn’t want to deal with it.

That was a couple weeks ago. Your side still hurt like a mother if you moved wrong, or stretched, but nothing like it had been. You’d taken to borrowing baggy shirts from the boys, as yours were a bit snug. If it got too sore, you would walk around in your sports bra. You didn’t care. 

Coming down the stairs after a shower, you found it oddly quiet. Since you’d gotten there, there was always some kind of noise. Following the sound of the television, you found Negan in the living room. “ _Hey_.” Your head was to the side as you dried the ends of your hair. “Where’d the guys go?” It wasn’t like them to simply take off.

He glanced at you. “Some guy named Bobby called. Said it was important, and that they’ll be back in a couple days.” His eyes lingered on you for a moment before looking back at whatever movie he was watching.

You sighed, putting your hair up. “Can you help me since my usual doctor seems to have forgotten that I need bandaging?”

“You want me to play _nurse_?” He chuckled, putting the remote on the coffee table before getting up. “That ain’t in my job description, honey.”

“Fine. Be that way. _Ass_.” You turned, shaking your head. There was this odd tension between you. You weren’t sure if that was because he looked like the man you’d had a thing for for ages, the fact that he likely wasn’t used to people talking to him like you, or what. All you knew was that the boys had certainly noticed.

Hearing a groan, you looked over your shoulder. “What do I need to do?”

You gave him a small smile. “I just need you to put the bandage and stuff on my side. I’d do it, but twisting too much pulls on my stitches.”

He nodded. “Go get what you need.”

Minutes later, you were standing in front of him. You were sideways, between his knees. His touch was a lot more gentle than you would have guessed. Your hand was on the back of your head, while the other held the bottom of your sports bra out of his way. “So, what’ll you do if we can’t get you back?” You finally asked, glancing at him.

“Dunno. Not like I exist here. Can’t do much.” He shrugged.

You nodded, knowing that he had a point.

As the seconds ticked by, the silence became too much. “We can teach you to hunt.” Your voice was quiet.

His fingers stopped moving, nearly done with your side. “I have a feeling your ’ _friends_ ’ would object to that.” He said simply, returning to his work.

You winced after you let out a laugh. “All I have to do is bake Dean a pie and he’s sold. Sam would agree if I asked nice enough and pointed out the logic in the plan.” You put your arm down when you were done. “Thanks.” Leaning down, you started packing up everything. “ _Besides_ , if John can’t get back, we’re down one hunter.” You shrugged, trying to play the idea off as nothing more than safety in numbers. “You don’t have to. Just thought you’d be the type to _enjoy_ killing shit.”

His eyes watched you as you moved, studying your body language. “You love him, don’t you?” Even without looking at him, you knew he was smirking. You froze, taking a moment to compose yourself. “This _John_ guy, I mean.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s my friends’ dad. That’s all.” You blushed, standing up with everything. “I’m gonna go put this away.” You said quietly, that pit in your stomach getting to you. You missed John. You missed poker with him on down nights, you missed cracking open a beer, kicking back, and laughing about stupid things in past hunts, but most of all, you missed how he’d look at you with fondness. Negan looked like John, but held none of the same things as the eldest Winchester.

Negan simply watched you go, knowing that he’d struck a nerve. He didn’t see you again until dinner that night, when he found you cooking in the kitchen. As he went to open his mouth, your phone rang. He watched as you pulled it out and put it between your shoulder and ear.

You licked some sauce off your thumb. “Yes?” You answered. “Yes, I’m _obviously_ alive, Dean.” He could hear the smile in your voice. “How’s Bobby doing?” Your voice was soft, and caring. “Tell him that I’ll come bug him when I’m healed up and can properly clean up that mess he calls home.” You teased, laughing slightly at whatever Dean had said. “ _Please_ tell me that you’re getting back up! I don’t care who the hell you call. You’re not charging into a vamps nest when you’re down two hunters.” Groaning, you stirred your food. “I swear to God, Winchester, you get yourself killed and you’ll _wish_ you were dealing with your father!” You ground out. “Yeah, yeah. He’s been fine. Helped me patch up my side earlier since you two took off.” It was clear you were teasing him. “I mean, he’s no _John_ , and I’m sure that he’s one step up from hating me.” You shrugged, even if Dean couldn’t see. “I’m not _you_ , Dean. I don’t feel the need to sleep with every attractive person I come across…” You scrunched your nose when you realized what you said. Negan couldn’t help but chuckle. When you heard him, your eyes went wide and you turned to see him. “Uh, yeah, call me later, Dean. Tell Sammy to call in back up since you’re being stubborn. Yeah, yeah, be good.” Hanging up, you put your phone down.

“ _Attractive_ , huh?” He smirked. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

“What? There’s _nothing_ wrong with appreciating someone’s appearance.”

He laughed, which shocked you. “You just told your ‘friend’ that you thought his _father_ was attractive, basically. If I look like this John guy, then you noticed he was attractive.” Your cheeks got warm, so you turned back to your food. His boots made it clear that he was moving towards you. He leaned so that his hands were on each side of you, leaning against the stove. His chest barely brushed your back as you felt his breath against your neck. You bit your lip when he kissed right behind your ear. “I’m sure he was eying you, too, _princess_.” He breathed in your ear.

Seconds later, he turned and walked out. You were left flustered, and turned on. What the hell was that all about?!


End file.
